Matchmaking
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Karen thinks up a plan for a Christmas service they are all attending but they don't like it too much until Robbie makes a bet with Jackie.


**Authors Note:** This is a Christmas present for Helen (she keeps persuading me to write then doesn't update herself, evil woman she is!) who makes me a better person every day. Merry Christmas/holiday to you all! I think that because of all this festive cheer in my fics I am falling deeper for Matt/Karen, can this show just return once to make all these ships canon?!

* * *

"It's for charity Matt!" Karen exclaimed as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I understand that but you know my team and there is no way in hell you will get any of them to agree." He was trying to stay calm but they had been on this topic for twenty minutes and he still wasn't getting through to her.

She sat down in her seat and flicked through some files on her table, letting him know that the discussion was finished, "I will persuade them." He had to admit that he loved her determination but for once she would have to admit defeat he believed.

Later that same day Karen and Matt called the rest of the section together before she started to address them, "On Christmas Eve there is going to be a carol service in the church down the road which you will be collecting donation at, and we-" she glared at Matt when he coughed under his breath at that word, "fine, _I_ believe the police would have more interest if you get into the festive mood for it."

Stuart was the one to ask the question they all wanted to, "What do you mean exactly by 'get into the festive mood'?"

She knew this was where she was going to lose every single one of them, "There was a suggestion that you may like to dress up in a Christmas-themed costume."

Jackie's mouth dropped open as she stared at her two seniors. "You are kidding, right?"

The protests and arguments lasted a half hour before Burke dismissed them all and sat down opposite Karen back in her office who had her head in her hands, trying not to scream or cry. He wished they were that little bit more comfortable with each other so that he could try to comfort her in some way but at that minute he knew it was safer for him to give it a bit of time then leave her office too, deciding that he would have to dress up just so she wouldn't think she was totally alone in this station and because he was pretty sure he would not be allowed to enter the church under her orders if he weren't dressed for the occasion; and he really wanted to see her in a slightly less formal setting.

That night the three friends who hated the idea were having a drink in the local pub. Stuart had finally agreed to dress up if only to get the seniors off his back and because he knew Ewan and Ronan would be in their element making him look sparkly and festive. The other two were still refusing with all the feeling they could but Robbie had an idea that could make his life slightly more entertaining so turned to Jackie.

"I bet you that I can get our lovely CS Campbell to agree to go for at least a drink with Burke by the 20th."

"Oh come off it, you can't make that happen; your idea of romance is a quick fumble in the back of a taxi... I however know what Karen likes. Are you up for a little wager on who can set up their first bit of progress?"

"You're totally on. And you should know by now that the taxi fun is just for you." Jackie rolled her eyes, having long since given up chastising his fictional stories about what their friendship consisted of.

"What's the prize?"

"Okay, if I win you have to dress up as a sexy elf for the carol service."

She thought about it for a few minutes and realised she could get some enjoyment out of it herself as she reckoned he had absolutely no chance. "Deal on two conditions: not a 'sexy' elf, and you have to be one too on the night."

"Suppose it will be worth it to see you."

"If I win you take me to that dinner you've been promising for years." They had been getting gradually closer in recent months yet they were still just sneaking around their feelings which was now growing dull and old with the both of them.

"I win either way then really." He smiled before walking away, leaving her wondering if she had done the right thing.

* * *

A few days later, on the eighteenth day of the month, Karen was sick of being asked what she was doing on any particular night by either Robbie or Jackie but didn't know how to tell them that she was not interested in going out with them and feeling like a third wheel so asked Matt into her office.

"I know I am probably being rude but is there any way you can tell your detectives that I am not the kind of girl who likes going to bars after work because they keep asking me to go?"

Matt smirked at her pout before putting her out of her misery and guilt, "Robbie and Jackie are betting on who can get us to go for a drink together. That's the reason they keep trying to get the both of us to agree."

"What?! But that's ridiculous, why would they do that?"

"It was his idea, is that reason enough, and she would probably follow him over a cliff edge if it meant spending more time with him these days. I overhead Stuart talking about it to Ewan last night and was going to tell you later today."

"Is it only Robbie and Jackie involved?"

"Yes, if he wins they both have to dress up as elves for your silly service - just so he can be even more attracted to her - and if she wins he takes her out for dinner. Basically they are using us to get themselves into a relationship."

"Idiots! We're letting Robbie win, I'm not allowing their meal to happen when I can get them to dress up like I asked."

He decided to humour her for a bit, "So how do we go about this?"

"Next time Robbie suggests something just agree, but still be your narky self please."

"Why do we have to let anyone win?"

"I want us all to look good and as though we care about our appearance to the community."

"Nothing about spending time with me then," he smirked, both of them knowing that they were getting quite close but neither knowing how to say so.

If he were honest he was unsure why he was doing it, other than that she had asked him, but he found himself saying yes when Robbie asked if he could get the group together on that particular evening including Karen but not Stuart as he was away for the night with Ewan and Ronan.

About half an hour before the end of their shift Robbie excused himself when his infuriating phone started playing music - he made out it was his ringtone but Jackie knew it wasn't so wondered what was happening until he came back when Burke was there too. "That was just Jamie on the phone, I'm going to have to meet him tonight and Jackie, dear, he says he would love to see you too."

She shook her head at the levels he was going to for this bet, "Naa, I'm sure he can see me another day, he just got back from University today so he should spend some quality time with just you."

"Nope, he definitely wants to see you too tonight."

She went over to him and punched him on the chest without the others seeing as he grinned, knowing that he had won the bet unless something unforeseen happened within the next couple of hours.

* * *

"You look bloody ridiculous." Jackie smirked at him as she found Robbie near the door to the church in his elf costume. It was the Christmas Eve Carol service and they had stuck to the rules and both dressed up.

"I know. Yet you manage to look hot and adorable at the same time." Her long hair reached lower that her shoulders even when in loose waves as it was on this night, the roots covered by the pointed hat she had bought from a fancy dress shop in the city centre. The red shirt and tight black waistcoat made her bust look more impressive than usual while the short skirt and green leggings made his day.

"I thought that since it is Christmas I would let you have one of your depraved fantasies take place." She muttered before moving them further into the building.

"And I thank you completely! Any chance of a kiss?"

"A quick one then." She went to kiss his cheek but he moved her head with his hand at that second so their lips touched. They stayed that way for as long as they could before Stuart interrupted, they couldn't continue what they had been doing ad they were laughing far too hard at his red nose and reindeer antlers which Ewan had thought looked brilliant on him.

"Looks as though Burke and Campbell are getting on well," he said motioning over to the other pair who were deep in conversation, giggling and clearly flirting with one another. The night when they had been left in the bar themselves they had spent the time simply chatting and getting to know more about their colleague, enjoying every moment of it and realising they liked the other much more than they had initially thought they would.

They were planning to go for a proper meal at the beginning of the new year but were currently content with spending numerous evenings in either of their homes, not actually in a relationship yet but certainly getting near to that point. She had even persuaded him to hire a Santa suit for the service while she had stole his hat and teamed it with a pair of angel wings which clashed with her hair in a huge way yet he still thought she looked great.

Hours later the team were still clearing up after the carols which Karen had completely forgot about agreeing to. Robbie looked down at his watch and saw it was way past midnight before whispering to Jackie who was next to him kneeling on the ground, "Merry Christmas darling."

"You too Robbie," she replied, gently resting a hand on his arm, trying to break the eye contact which seemed to have appeared between them. She quickly leaned across after making sure nobody was watching and kissed him. Stuart had went to find signal on his phone to text Ewan whilst Karen and Matt were suspiciously both nowhere to be seen.

When they were out on the street a little while afterwards waiting for a taxi to take them to their separate houses he turned to her and finally did the course he had tried to build up all night, "Tomorrow - the 26th I mean - do you fancy hanging out at mine in the morning and afternoon then have that meal you wanted?"

"Robbie, tomorrow is Boxing Day, everywhere will be full!"

"Which is why I booked one table for two as soon as we agreed on the bet."

"I can't remember a single time you thought of something in advance." She couldn't help but be incredibly touched at his planning and silently made up her mind that she may stay in the taxi until his stop and sleep over at his in one way or another. For simplicity, she told herself, not anything more hopeful.

He dropped his head and pressed their lips together again, sure that he could not get bored of being allowed to do this any time soon, knowing she was not objecting at all to moving their relationship forward.


End file.
